Lives
by OyasuMiyabi
Summary: DuoOC. When SukiOC is kidnapped and raped, Duo finds his true feelings for him.


_This one can't see. Duo-chan, where are you? This one is lost and alone. Where is this one?_

_This one is scared now, love. You are not here with this one. Will the light leave this one's eyes_

_before this one can see you again? Help this one. Help..._

A strange feeling began to overtake Duo Maxwell as he walked down the street with a bag of groceries in his arms, listening to Hibike Kono Koe by Kagerou. **Suki! **His mind screamed.

Dropping the bag, he raced off in the direction of the feeling.

_Ugh...This one's head aches. Where is this one? Where are you, Duo? No! Who are you? Do not touch this one! No! Do not touch this one! This one does not want this! _

_...Please, will you put this one's jeans back on? Duo will be angry at this one. These are not even this one's jeans. They are Duo's. Please, re-dress this one. No! Not again! Please, will you listen to this one?_

The feeling in Duo's stomach grew larger and more ominous as he neared the warehouse door. **'Suki's in there and by the sounds, it's not good. Hurry your ass up, Maxwell.'** Duo kicked himself mentally for leaving the jade-eyed angel alone in the middle of Tokyo. Something like this was bound to happen eventually.

_This one can hear Duo's voice. Is this one dreaming? Is this one dead? Where is Duo. This one wants to...to tell him this one loves him. Just one time, Kami-sama. Let this one lay eyes on Duo one last time._

"Suki! Oh my God! Are you alright, baby?" Suki's voice was weak. "Yes...This one is alright now that you are here with this one, Duo." Duo embraced his starving lover and stroked the pink curls.

"My poor baby. Did he hurt you?" Suki nodded and lay his head against Duo's shoulder. "This one is tired." He whispered, his warm breath tickling Duo's neck, giving him goosebumps.

_This one is safe. This one is finally home. Are you lying with this one? Duo, you look so peaceful lying there. Will this go on forever? This one loves you, Duo. You are so beautiful to this one. Let us lie together a little while longer._

When Duo awoke, Suki was lying on his side, his arm over the brunette. "Good morning, Duo. This one has something to tell you. Something very important to this one." Duo nodded and Suki leaned forward, letting their lips touch. He ran one hand up Duo's side and let it rest on his shoulder. Duo was confused but contented. He'd been in love with Suki for a long time. "Suki-chan, what is it?" Suki looked embarrased. "This one cannot believe this one's boldness. This one...this one loves you, Duo. Very much, this one does. Forever." Duo smiled. "And I love you too, baby."

_Did he say what this one thinks he said? Does Duo really love this one? It is impossible after everything that this one has put him through, is it not? This one loves him so much. This one is floating on air now. Is this one holding in this one's breath? This one cannot breathe. No...not again!_

Suki gasped and he slumped back onto the pillows, his eyes open. Duo sat up quickly and began CPR. Suki did not awaken. Duo pulled him onto his shoulders and carried him to the car.

_Is this one going to die? This one does not want to die but if it is this one's time, this one is contented. Duo loves this one._

_...That is right! Duo loves this one and he would not let anything happen to this one! Duo will save this one! Will he not?_

"Come on, Suki. Wake up! I...I can't live without you. You're the light in my life. You're my angel. Please talk to me. Come on!" Duo's anguished cries echoed down the hallway, touching the ears and hearts of a few who heard them. while Duo held his cold hands, Suki flat-lined. "Suki! Suki! SUKIIIII! No! I can't lose you! Come back to me! If only for a moment, please come back to me. I want to tell you that I love you. Please don't die, Suki. I..."

_Duo? Is that you beisde this one? Is this one dead and in Heaven? Are you an angel come to watch over this one? Oh, please be real. Duo, this one wants to...this one wants to touch you. Just once would this one like to hold your hand. Even if it is while this one passes from the Earth._

"Suki! You're alive!" Duo wrapped his arms around his lover and embraced him. Suki's eyes were glazed over, but he was alive. "Duo? This one is alive? Did you save this one?" Duo shrugged. "I don't kow, Suki. I could have. Did you hear my voice before you woke up?" Suki nodded. "Yes, of course this one did. This one could hear only your voice while this one slept."

"I love you, Suki." Duo whispered, capturing his one true love's lips.

"And this one loves you, Duo."

Fin


End file.
